


Свет истины

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Poltergeist: The Legacy, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Обычный букинистический магазин "Машина времени" в Праге скрывает за собой отделение "Света истины" - тайного общества охотников на нечисть. В Америке ту же работу выполняет фонд "Луна", в Англии - дом Крофтов. События разворачиваются вокруг пражского отделения "Света истины". Обстановка накаляется. На носу судьбоносный парад планет, главы нескольких фондов "Луна" сходят с ума или переходят на темную сторону. А Вацлав узнает, что кое-какая нечисть увязалась за его другом Адамом
Relationships: Lara Croft & Kurtis Trent, Vaclav Koller/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Вступление. Подруга

Великобритания. Где-то на окраинах Лондона.

— Хорошо, мистер Коллер, я пришлю вам этот артефакт, — сказала Лара Вацлаву.  
— И ещё мне нужны следующие артефакты: кинжал Оры, камень Инфады, глаз Исиды…  
— И элемент 105 с рукой Ратмора, — договорила Лара за Вацлава.  
— Так точно, — ответил тот, — у нас тут крупная охота намечается, и всё это нужно для создания ловушки.  
— Это я поняла, постараюсь вместе с ними вылететь как можно быстрее, — сказала Лара и прервала связь. Все вышеперечисленные артефакты она добыла сравнительно недавно, перелетая из одной страны в другую и открывая для себя новые древние могилы. Жаль, что никто, кроме неё и других членов тайных обществ не знает об их существовании. Но может быть, это и к лучшему, ведь они хранили в себе древние могущественные артефакты.  
Закончив разговаривать с главой Чешского отделения «Света истины», Лара поднялась на второй этаж своего особняка* и открыла ключом обширную кладовую, где хранились не распакованные артефакты, привезённые ей в Англию.  
— Надо бы всё это разобрать, но руки не доходят, — сказала себе Лара, осматривая кладовую. Она знала, зачем Вацлаву понадобились все эти артефакты, они нужны для создания мощной ловушки на ведьм, а именно пентаграммы. Если по краям звезды расставить артефакты, то охотник легко может взять контроль над пентаграммой и даже сузить её. Наколько она знала, в Пражском отделении «Света истины» работают два охотника: Камил Хорак и Китти Мортон, наверное, они и запросили все эти артефакты. Но зачем им бальзамирующая жидкость, которую Лара добыла, исследуя врата Луды.  
«Вот это было приключенице», — вдруг вспомнила Лара, подходя к кейсу, где хранился этот артефакт. Ты только подумай, целая египетская гробница прямо под Темзой. И как она там оказалась? Ларе пришлось немало попотеть, чтобы добыть не только бальзамирующую жидкость, но и глаз Исиды, оказавшийся в руках её врага и конкурента — Софии Ли, та под действием мощного артефакта сошла с ума, и только когда Лара выбила его из рук противницы, та пришла в норму. Перед этим графине Крофт пришлось сначала решать кучу головоломок и уплывать от других охотников за сокровищами.  
«Представляю лицо господина Коллера, когда он поинтересуется, где я добыла эти мощные артефакты», — улыбнулась про себя Лара, осматривая ещё раз флакончик с бальзамирующей жидкостью. Она оказалась самой обычной, только была запечатана в красивый флакончик в форме кинжала с рукояткой в виде маски фараона. Положив артефакт обратно, она распечатала ящики с теми артефактами, которые попросил Вацлав, и тоже их осмотрела.  
— Надеюсь, после завершения ритуала всё это останется в Праге, а то мой дом скоро станет похож на бомбу с замедленным действием, вся нечисть слетится сюда, чтобы ими завладеть, — сказала Лара себе.  
— Уинстон, приготовь надёжный кейс для артефактов, — сказала Лара своему дворецкому, проходившему мимо, когда она вышла из кладовой. — Я вылетаю в Чешскую республику.  
— Надолго?  
— Не знаю, но ты знаешь, где я храню всё оружие, на случай, если сюда нагрянут не только конкуренты, но и всякая нечисть, — улыбнулась Лара и похлопала друга дворецкого по плечу.  
— Да, мадам, — кивнул дворецкий.  
— Для тебя я просто Лара.

***

Прага. Книжный магазин «Машина времени».

Он не знал, когда в последний раз нормально высыпался, но в ближайшее время вряд ли удастся хорошо поспать. Тем более когда ты остался один вместе с книжным магазином, который является прикрытием пражского отделения «Света истины» и по совместительству хранилищем древних артефактов, которые так привлекают к себе внимание всей находящейся в Праге нечистой силы. Поэтому он по нескольку раз проверял хранилище с артефактами, убеждаясь, что с ними всё в порядке. Вот и на сей раз он не поленился спуститься в хранилище и проверить, всё ли там нормально.  
— Тут куча артефактов, а вас влечёт именно это, — сказал Вацлав, осматривая Ирис, хранящийся под толстым стеклом и опечатанный тремя пентаграммами, нарисованными Китти Мортон. Артефакт представлял собой модель планеты Земля в разрезе. Он вполне безвреден и только в комплекте с двумя другими мощными артефактами мог представлять опасность, попади он не в те руки. Насколько Вацлав знал, то, что может представлять опасность, теперь разделено между «Светом истины» в Праге, фондом «Луна» — Сан-Франциско и домом Крофт — Англия.  
«Надеюсь, с моими друзьями-охотниками ничего не случилось, учитывая последние новости», — подумал Вацлав. В последнее время с главами тайных обществ, защищающих людей от обитателей мира ночи и теней, творилось что-то странное: одни сходили с ума, другие переходили на сторону противника, и всё это случается перед судьбоносным парадом планет, когда силы тьмы и света сойдутся в очередной схватке. А нечисть, оставшаяся среди людей, ждёт не дождётся открытия врат между миром людей и миром духов, чтобы те возглавили победоносную войну и стали питаться кровью тех, кто был рождён светом.  
Вацлав обернулся и посмотрел на пустующий стол, где раньше сидела его подруга Китти. Да, она присматривала за хранилищем, пока её не пригласил к себе на работу Дерек Рейн — глава фонда «Луна», и девушка приняла приглашение. С Китти было тяжело расставаться, они росли вместе и оба прошли через многие испытания, но он знал, что она охотник и ей нужно расти в этом плане, а «Свет истины» в Праге — это хранилище, а не организация по борьбе с нечистью. Но теперь, когда он остался один, ему нужна была поддержка его близкой подруги. Особенно когда все сотрудники хранилища отправились на свои задания.  
Тут ему на инфолинк пришло уведомление, что кто-то направляется в сторону его подземной лаборатории. Он тут же закрыл хранилище и поднялся в свою лабораторию, чтобы проверить, кто к нему идёт, и он искренне надеялся, что это не левиафан, замаскированный под бандита из Двали или ещё какой-нибудь потусторонний гость. Сквозь слабое освещение в подвале он смог разглядеть фигуру визитёра — это оказалась… Китти.

— Ну, скажи мне, в чём заключается главная уловка дьявола? — произнёс Вацлав в микрофон, улыбаясь.  
— В том, что он заставил поверить, что его не существует, — ответила девушка и спросила: — Так ты впустишь меня?  
— Не только, я встречу тебя сам.  
Вацлав тут же открыл тайный проход и пошёл навстречу подруге. После чего он буквально подбежал к ней и обнял её так сильно, что девушка слегка засмущалась.  
— Вижу, ты скучал.  
— Ещё как. Может, поднимемся в магазин? А то подвал — не лучшее место для встреч, — спросил он.  
— А я привыкла к нему.  
— Ты была со мной во все моменты моей жизни, мы вместе его обустраивали для лаборатории.  
— Да, я помню.  
Вацлав и Китти поднялись в магазин, где кроме них никого не было, и Китти от всей этой тишины стало немного неуютно.  
— Надеюсь, кроме бедного Камила, все в порядке? — спросила Китти.  
— Карл Браунек на задании где-то в Праге, Лучия Хорал поехала в Париж по обмену опытом…  
— А с Камилом что?  
— Долгая история.  
— Надеюсь, не то, что сейчас происходит с главами фондов?  
— Почти, его чуть не захватили левиафаны, но он поступил как самурай.  
— Надо похоронить его как достойного охотника, — опустив голову, сказала Китти.  
— Сейчас не то время, сама знаешь.  
— Да. Скоро парад планет, вот нечисть и рвётся к власти. Постой, если твой сотрудник сейчас в парижском отделении «Света истины», то они должны прислать замену. Куртис ещё не звонил? — спросила девушка.  
— Нет, но второй охотник бы не помешал, я не знаю, на сколько хватит ловушек, — вздохнул Вацлав.  
— Эй, приятель, — обняв друга, сказала девушка, — не переживай так, я здесь, так что смогу постоять за нас.  
— Конечно, ты теперь квалифицированная охотница. Кстати, как там в фонде «Луна» работается?  
— Скажу, что люди совмещают там профессию охотника и хранителя артефактов, но в целом они дружелюбны.  
— Я слышал, мистер Рэйн довольно строгий командир.  
— Ой, брось ты, Вац, он одинаково заботится не только об артефактах, но и о людях, и он хороший учитель.  
Вацлав подошёл к чайнику и традиционно налил себе и подруге чай со зверобоем. После того, как он протянул девушке чашку с чаем, он продолжил её расспрашивать о её делах в фонде «Луна». К счастью, сотрудники разных фондов и хранилищ могут делиться друг с другом новостями, а Вацлав один из них. Его интересовала жизнь охотников за нечистью, он и сам когда-то хотел, но Китти его остановила, сказав, что он не рождён для охоты, поэтому ему лучше пойти по стопам своего отца, который до него тоже был членом «Света истины» в Праге.  
— Ох, Вац, единственного, чего мне там не хватало, это живого общения, все заняты своими делами и им не до разговоров, — улыбнулась Китти, слушая расспросы друга о её приключениях в Сан-Франциско.  
— Но я тебе уже всё выболтал про аугментации, да и это не основная моя работа, как работа директором в книжном магазине.  
— Ну, мы можем говорить только про артефакты, — улыбнулась Китти.  
— Докладываю, с Ирисом всё в порядке, с остальными тоже, я их отправил на самый нижний уровень, туда даже крысы не проникают.  
— О как.  
Тут в разговор Вацлава с Китти вмешался звонок от Куртиса Трента — главы «Света истины» в Париже, он сообщил, что у него возникли кое-какие трудности и его перелёт задерживается, но он постарается как можно быстрее прилететь в Прагу.  
— Что там у тебя? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Нужно разобраться с бумагами, да и тут старый враг объявился.  
— Похоже, даже в Париже неспокойно, — заключил Вацлав.  
— За меня не беспокойтесь, я не один, а с… другой охотницей. Думаю, сработаемся.  
— Ага, мечтай, — услышал Вацлав знакомый голос в инфолинке.  
— Стоп, ты что, работаешь на пару с графиней?  
— Какой?  
— С той, которую Ларой Крофт зовут.  
— Она?..  
— Да, а ты не знал? — слегка рассмеялся Вацлав, представляя лицо Куртиса.  
— Ладно, конец связи, — сказал Трент и отключился.  
— И что она нашла в этом Тренте! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Постой, он же охотник, и Лучия полетела его замещать, неужели она?..  
— Не думаю, Кит, она сказала, что кто-то из того отделения «Света истины» попросил её помочь с одним артефактом.


	2. Связанные одной нитью

Вацлав вместе с подругой поднялся на третий этаж книжного магазина «Машина времени», где располагалась не только его комната, но и комната Китти, которая пустовала с момента её отъезда.  
— Ну вот мы и на месте, — сказал Вацлав, провожая подругу в её комнату.  
— Ты только посмотри, тут всё осталось прежним, ничего не изменилось, — улыбнулась девушка, осматривая свою комнату.  
— Я ничего тут не трогал с момента твоего отъезда, надеялся, что ты вернёшься.  
— Ой, смотри, это же мистер Лев, — улыбнулась Китти и взяла в руки маленькую плюшевую игрушку, с которой она практически никогда не расставалась.  
— Это не мистер Лев, а пан, в Чехии такое обращение, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Именно поэтому я здесь всегда буду чужой, — опустив голову, сказала девушка. В этот момент Вацлаву показалось, что Китти немного загрустила, и ему захотелось её обнять, чтобы она вновь ощутила его поддержку и любовь.  
— Кит, ты для меня всегда была родной и ею и останешься, — приобняв подругу и улыбнувшись, сказал Вацлав.  
— А для остальных членов общества «Свет истины» в Праге?  
— Они будут рады твоему возвращению. Знаешь, я горжусь, что рос вместе с тобой, кто бы мог подумать, что та скромная девочка вырастет и станет хорошей охотницей. Кстати, твоё место в хранилище всё ещё свободно, не хочешь его проверить?  
— Я тебе доверяю, Вац, ты хороший хранитель, так что за сохранность артефактов можно не беспокоиться. Надеюсь, демоны не доставали тебя, ведь когда все в отъезде…  
— Пытались, но благодаря тебе я теперь владею защитными заклинаниями, так что расставил все необходимые ловушки.  
— Похвально.  
— Ладно, пойдём вниз, нужно подготовиться к прибытию Куртиса, тут по несчастливой иронии судьбы одно место освободилось.  
Китти и Вацлав вновь спустились в книжный магазин и пошли к месту, где раньше сидел Камил Хорак. Его рабочие место находилось возле чёрного хода, код к которому знали только хранители, простые люди заходили в магазин за книгам с главного входа. Подход к столу был завален различными коробками, в которых раньше были книги.  
— Надо бы тут всё разгрести, а то что Куртис скажет, когда увидит весь этот беспорядок, — заявил Вацлав и, взяв в руки три бумажные коробки, вышел за дверь и выбросил их в ближайший мусорный бак. Рядом с магазином никого не было, и это радовало Вацлава, ему лишние глаза, направленные в сторону его магазина, не нужны.  
— Как всегда тихо, будто затишье перед бурей, — сказала Китти, выходя из «Машины времени».  
— Это точно, это не к добру, стоит мне закрыть глаза, и я начинаю видеть многочисленные трещины, идущие прямиком от Панхеи, — произнёс Вацлав, поворачиваясь к подруге.  
— Ты можешь отключить своё призрачное зрение, чтобы расслабиться, — сказала девушка, положив руку на плечо друга и слегка массируя его.  
— Я должен быть всегда настороже, у нас хранится один из самых мощных артефактов, — шепнул парень подруге.

***

Мало кто из работающих в пражском отделении «Света истины» знает и догадывается, что Китти Вацлаву намного ближе, чем просто подруга. После трагической гибели отца девушки — Джереми Мортона опеку над будущей охотницей взял отец Вацлава и главный хранитель — Родомир Коллер, который был лучшим другом Джереми. Но ещё до этого Китти и Вацлав сдружились, когда его отец заезжал на остров, где находится особняк, вместе со своим сыном. Он там бывал не один раз и всегда приезжал с каким-нибудь артефактом или же с какой-нибудь новостью. А поскольку ему не на кого было оставить сына, он постоянно таскал его с собой. Вацлав уже привык к постоянным путешествиям и не нервничал.

2007 год. Неизвестный остров. Поместье семьи Мортон.   
Юный Вацлав ни на шаг не отходил от своего отца, всё время стоял возле его ноги и слушал, о чём говорят взрослые. Тогда он ещё не знал, через какие испытания ему предстоит пройти и чем занимается его отец помимо того, что заведует книжным магазином. Его отец разговаривал о каких-то артефактах с человеком по имени Джереми Мортон.  
— Пап?  
— Да, сынок?  
— А что такое артефакт? — спросил Вацлав у отца. Родомир только улыбнулся и потрепал сына по голове, говоря этим, что он ещё мал для подобных вещей.  
— Вижу, ему скучно в компании взрослых, — заметил Джереми.  
— А что делать, Марта сейчас на задании, выслеживает очередной артефакт и мне не с кем оставить Вашека.  
— А, старый ты пройдоха, — лицо Джереми расплылось в улыбке. — Выбрал себе жену из своих же.  
— Мы познакомились на раскопках под Прагой, знаешь, оказывается под нами есть подземный мир.  
— Под этим островом тоже есть мир, и я удерживаюсь от того, чтобы ступить туда и взять какой-нибудь артефакт.  
Джереми посмотрел на Вацлава, всё ещё стоящего возле ног отца и осматривающего поместье.  
— Китти, ты можешь спустится сюда, — окликнул он дочь.  
— Твоя дочь до сих пор тут? — спросил Родомир.  
— Да, когда она подрастёт, я научу её охотиться на нечисть, у неё есть дар, и я это знаю.

Так Вацлав и Китти познакомились, но они ещё не знали, через что предстоит им пройти. Как-то раз они играли возле особняка Мортонов. Ничто тогда не предвещало беды, но вдруг появился густой туман и оттуда вышло нечто жуткое и набросилось на Китти. Оно пыталось убить девочку, но Вацлав встал между демоном и лежащей без сознания подругой, пытаясь её защитить, так он и лишился своих рук. Китти с тех пор как подменили, она в одночасье из весёлой и задорной девчонки превратилась в унылую, она долго не могла смотреть на аугментированные руки своего друга и как только видела, начинала плакать. Всё это усугубила внезапная смерть отца Китти, она долго не могла прижиться в новом доме и даже когда стала охотницей, не смогла снять с себя груз вины за случившееся. Все остальные члены сообщества «Свет истины» в Праге косо смотрели в сторону девушки и только Вацлав верил в неё.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

***

— Знаешь, я не просто согласилась работать в фонде «Луна», — тихо прошептала Китти, глядя на Вацлава.  
— Ты решила повысить свою квалификацию, и я тебя в этом не виню.  
— Нет, не только поэтому. Мне нужно было разобраться в себе, и Дерек Рейн провёл специальный обряд, вернув меня в то время…  
— Когда мы узнали, что мы не простые дети, — сказал Вацлав и обнял подругу.  
— Да, я вновь встретилась со своими страхами и пережила их, закалив свою душу, ведь я винила себя в том, что с тобой случилось.  
— Ты не виновата в этом, Китти, там было другое. Ты потеряла сознание и не видела того, как я встал на твою защиту и предложил свою жизнь взамен твоей. Но я знал, что ему нужна ты и тогда понял, о чём говорили наши отцы. Демон знал, кто из тебя вырастет, но не знал, кем вырасту я, поэтому он меня только покалечил. С тех пор я дал себе обещание защищать тебя и оберегать, — сказал Вацлав подруге.  
— Спасибо, что всё это время верил в меня, — улыбнулась девушка и поцеловала друга в щёку.  
После того как друзья подготовили рабочее место для Куртиса, они вместе пошли в кабинет директора «Машины времени», где продолжили общение друг с другом. Вацлаву хотелось подробнее узнать о поездке подруги в Сан- Франциско и её обучение в фонде «Луна». В перерывах между разговорами Китти помогала другу с его работой хранителя древних артефактов, узнавая об их тайнах и силе из книг, находящихся у Вацлава в кабинете.  
— Знаешь, если бы не все эти обстоятельства, мы бы не встретились, — сказал Вацлав, смотря на свою подругу. Она сильно изменилась: её фигура окрепла, лицо округлилось, тёмно-фиолетовые глаза стали более живыми, вместо длинных волос — стрижка, а на руках выступала небольшая мускулатура.  
— Но я бы хотела встретиться с тобой в другой жизни, — улыбнулась Китти, беря книгу с полки.  
— Мы даже из разных стран, ты из Англии, а я из Чехии, не будь наши отцы друзьями, точно не встретились бы. Может, когда мы отобьём очередное нападение сил тьмы на мир людей, просто… ну ты знаешь. Просто будем обычными людьми, и я покажу тебе другую Прагу, а не ту, которая сейчас. Даже после Панхеи здесь остались живописные места.  
— И как мы туда попадём? Ты же ауг! — удивилась девушка.  
— Не простой ауг, я могу скрыть нас от вида с помощью заклинания «Отвод взгляда», — улыбнулся парень.  
— А что, это можно, — подмигнула ему Китти.


	3. Что-то намечается

Утром с Вацлавом связался Карл Браунек, он сказал, что информатор сообщил ему о том, что в стане левиафанов происходят какие-то подвижки. Все Двали вдруг куда-то пропали с улиц вместе с прислуживающими им полицейскими.  
— Это странно, — протянул Вацлав, почёсывая подбородок. — Обычно вся Прага кишмя кишит этими левиафанами и теми, кому не терпится пробраться в хранилище. Думаете, они выслеживают какой-то артефакт или же охотятся за кем-нибудь?  
— Пока не знаю, пан Коллер, буду продолжать слежку, — ответил Карл и прервал связь. Поговорив с коллегой, Вацлав тут же сел за свой компьютер, чтобы узнать, какие события сейчас происходят в мире и куда подевалась мафия Двали с улиц. Долго искать ему не пришлось, в его кабинет тут же влетела Китти, она сказала, что, просматривая специальные веб-страницы, которые помогают хранителям в поисках нужных артефактов, она наткнулась на информацию о некой гравюре Обскура, которая вот-вот должна прибыть в Прагу.  
— Значит, они тоже охотятся за артефактами, — протянул Вацлав.  
— Кто охотится?  
— Двали.  
— Тебе известно что-нибудь про эту гравюру? — спросила девушка.  
— Только то, что она написана чёрным алхимиком Питером Ван Экхартом и всё. Нужно связаться с другими главами «Света истины», может, удастся узнать больше информации об этом артефакте.  
— Хорошо, я свяжусь с Дереком Рейном, он, конечно, не хранитель артефактов, но, может быть, он что-нибудь знает об этой гравюре, — сказала Китти и направилась к выходу из кабинета.  
— А я свяжусь с Куртисом и узнаю у него, если он выйдет на связь.  
— Думаешь? — остановившись в проходе, спросила девушка. — Ведь этой гравюры нет даже в книгах про артефакты, а эти книги такие же древние.  
— Куртис увлекается оккультными практиками, он должен знать.  
— Верю на слово, — задумчиво произнесла Китти и, выйдя из кабинета директора книжного магазина, направилась в свой.  
Перед тем как Китти покинула фонд «Луна», Дерек сказал ей, что она в любой момент может с ним связаться, если понадобится какая-то помощь. Китти предпочитала разгадывать все загадки сама, но сейчас наступил тот самый момент, когда не только ей, но и «Свету истины» нужна помощь. Сев за свой компьютер, девушка тут же набрала на мониторе номер фонда «Луна» в Сан-Франциско. К экрану подошёл не сам Дерек Рэйн, а один из членов организации — Ник Бойл. Увидев Китти, парень приятно улыбнулся и поинтересовался, как она доехала до Чехии, а потом до Праги.  
— Спасибо, Ник, доехала без проблем, — приветливо ответила девушка.  
— Что ж, раз ты звонишь, значит вам нужна помощь, а не просто поболтать захотелось, — заключил Ник. Из всех членов фонда «Луна» Ник был самым хладнокровным, когда Китти стажировалась там, ей показалось, что он не верит в нечисть, но потом оказалось, что его отец раньше состоял в фонде, поэтому Ник пошёл по его стопам. Потом от Дерека Рэйна девушка узнала, что здесь каждый сталкивался с нечистью, поэтому и стал охотником, кроме её отца, он предпочитал охотиться в одиночку.  
— Да. Скажи, ты или Дерек знаете что-нибудь о гравюре Обскура, кроме того, что она была написана чёрным алхимиком?  
— Вы её нашли? Где? — встрепенулся Ник.  
— Нет, но по нашим данным она вот-вот прибудет в Прагу и живущие тут левиафаны засуетились.  
— Думаю, твой второй наставник тебе лучше расскажет о ней, а вот, кстати, и он. Дерек, тут на связи твоя бывшая ученица, — окликнул наставника Ник и вышел из комнаты, а у монитора его заменил глава фонда — Дерек Рэйн. Он тоже был рад увидеть и услышать свою бывшую ученицу и рад, что она благополучно долетела до Праги. В отличие от одного из своих коллег Дерек не был хладнокровен, но раз разговор зашёл про гравюру Обскура, то он сразу перешёл к делу. Он сказал, что это только часть артефакта и он знать не знает, где находятся остальные части.  
— Говорят, что они разбросаны по всему миру, — предположил Дерек.  
— Если это только часть, то зачем она левиафанам? — спросила девушка.  
— Левиафанам? У вас в Праге объявились левиафаны?  
— Да, мистер Рейн, и в последнее время они вдруг затаились, перед тем как в Прагу прибудет эта гравюра.  
— А картина Обскура у вас есть? — вдруг спросил Дерек.  
Китти мотнула головой. Дерек также сказал, что гравюры, собранные вместе — это карта, где лежит последняя картина Обскура, и что с её помощью можно оживить Спящего. Китти была прекрасно осведомлена про Спящего — последнего павшего ангела, который, как некоторые говорят, похоронен где-то на территории Турции.  
— Да, долго же меня не было в Чехии, надеюсь, остальные части этой гравюры ещё не найдены, — сказала Китти.  
— Мы даже не знаем, существуют ли они вообще, — сказал Дерек.  
— Это обнадёживает, — едва заметно улыбнулась девушка.  
— Тебе помощь по борьбе с левиафанами нужна? — вдруг спросил наставник.  
— Пока нет, скоро прибудет Куртис Трент из Парижа, так что…  
— Глава фонда «Свет истины» Парижа? Серьёзно, насколько я знаю, он раньше не выезжал за пределы страны! — удивился Дерек.  
— Он едет по обмену с Лучией, хотя Вацлав говорит, что она выехала помочь с артефактом.  
— Кстати, о пане Коллере.  
— С ним всё хорошо.  
— Я тебе не говорил, чтобы не травмировать тебя…  
— Что? С ним что-то не так? — взволновалась девушка.  
— Всё в порядке, это было, когда ты обучалась у меня. Он звонил мне и спрашивал меня о тебе. Это было связано с вашей общей травмой.

— Вот оно что, — протянула Китти.  
— Надеюсь, твоя душевная боль прошла, она может помешать твоей охоте, — поинтересовался Дерек.  
— Да, после вчерашнего разговора с Вацлавом зажили последние раны.  
— Я рад этому. Что ж, если я что-то нарою про остальные гравюры Обскура, то свяжусь с вами, — сказал Дерек и прервал связь.  
Китти отключила компьютер и собралась подняться в магазин, но тут наткнулась на Вацлава, он шёл в её сторону:  
— Мне так и не удалось связаться с Куртисом, надеюсь его не подстрелили на охоте. А как у тебя? — протараторил Вацлав, вызвав на лице подруги лёгкую улыбку.  
— Да, заходи, — махнула рукой девушка, и как только друг зашёл в кабинет, она рассказала ему всё, что было известно Дереку Рейну.  
— Да, дело серьёзное, надо связаться с Карлом и спросить у него, удалось ли ему узнать, кто именно привезёт её в Прагу.  
— Главное, надо подумать, куда спрятать гравюру, наверняка Двали захотят её получить, — развела руками девушка.  
— Думаю, ты доросла, чтобы узнать, куда я отношу самые опасные артефакты, — улыбнулся Вацлав. Китти окинула друга любопытным взглядом, она и знать не знала, что у хранилища есть ещё один уровень и думала, что её друг хранит все артефакты на верхних уровнях хранилища. Видя смущённое лицо подруги, Вацлав решил не таить и вежливо пригласил её пойти за ним. Друзья вернулись обратно в подземную лабораторию, где он иногда подрабатывал подпольным протезистом. После друзья зашли в лифт, Вацлав снял с груди ключ-карту и приложил её к невидимому датчику. Китти с любопытством наблюдала за всеми действиями друга, как только зажегся зелёный свет возле места, к которому приложили карту, на цифровой панели тут же появилась ещё одна кнопка.  
— Вижу, тебе не терпится узнать, что там внизу? — игриво спросил Вацлав подругу.  
— Да, я не знала, что под подвалом и моим отделением есть ещё один уровень, — кивнула Китти.  
— Ты, это, прости если что, просто раньше ты была не готова ко встрече с сильными артефактами и они могли овладеть тобой. Ну, поскольку ты выросла и окрепла, то я могу показать, — признался Вацлав.  
— Ничего, спасибо за заботу, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Вацлав в ответ.  
Самый нижний уровень хранилища представлял собой заброшенную исследовательскую лабораторию, судя по всему, тут исследовали каких-то морских животных. Несмотря на то, что она находится под землёй и тут сплошь вода, было тепло.  
— Что тут раньше было? Похоже на исследовательский центр, — удивлённо оглядывалась девушка.  
— Он самый, вспоминаю слова отца про подземный мир под Прагой, это он нашёл лабораторию и не только.  
— Нам что, ещё и плыть нужно?  
— Нет, воду можно спустить, — улыбнулся Вацлав и, подойдя к рычагу, спустил всю воду в бассейне, а потом спрыгнул вниз и протянул руку подруге. Китти боялась прыгать, но Вацлав заверил её, что тут безопасно, и он поймает девушку.  
— Ладно доверюсь тебе, — улыбнулась Китти и спрыгнула вниз. На противоположном конце бассейна был открыт люк, а за ним… было что-то вроде музейной комнаты со стеклянными полками. Вацлав сказал, что ему год понадобился, чтобы всё это сюда перетащить. На некоторых полках находились артефакты.  
— Ух ты, — протянула девушка, — и это всё было найдено в Чехии?  
— Не совсем, кое-что было сюда привезено из других стран, как и то, что скоро приедет. Я думаю подготовить для гравюры отдельную полку или даже стену, — улыбнулся Вацлав.


	4. Игры с огнём. Часть 1

Карлу Браунеку удалось узнать точную дату прибытия гравюры Обскура в Прагу, и все члены «Света истины» стали подготавливаться к этому событию, но поскольку все хранители были на заданиях, а Вацлаву необходимо было приглядывать за хранилищем, то встречать артефакт пришлось Китти. Охотница прекрасно подготовилась, захватив с собой на всякий случай зачарованный кинжал, которым она легко расправлялась со всеми видами нечисти, включая и ведьм. К счастью, когда она восстанавливалась в фонде «Луна», охотиться на ведьм ей не пришлось, тогда она была слаба и стала бы добычей для нечисти, прочитай они её душу. Чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, девушка воспользовалась заклинанием для отвода глаз и не зря, на станции Ружечка было полно народу. Полицейские как всегда останавливали аугментированных, просили у них документы и направляли их в соответствующую дверь, ведущую в здание станции. Чтобы не смотреть на угнетение аугов, девушка переключила свой взгляд на прибывающие из других городов и стран поезда, стараясь вычислить тот поезд, в котором должна прибыть гравюра Обскура. В городе стояла невыносимая духота, хотя сейчас октябрь и должно быть прохладно.  
«Не к добру такая духота, что-то страшное должно произойти», — подумала Китти, отрывая взгляд от поездов и оглядываясь по сторонам. Пока новые поезда не прибывали на станцию, девушка решила воспользоваться заклинанием «Призрачное зрение» и просканировать им округу. Тут же все краски мира померкли, показывая юной охотнице только чёрное и белое и те места, где есть демонические трещины. Эту способность она получила точно так же, как и Вацлав, когда они столкнулись с тем демоном на острове, он оставил не только шрамы, но и кое-что другое, теперь охотница и хранитель могут видеть раны, нанесённые Люцифером. Пока здесь было всё тихо, но кое-где уже начали появляться тонкие трещины, которые медленно, но верно приближались к Ружичке.  
«Ждёте, когда вам откроют врата? Нет, не дождётесь, вы так и будете сидеть под землёй», — улыбнулась про себя Китти.  
Тут от размышлений её оторвали чьи-то голоса, а вскоре появились и виновники. Несколько здоровенных парней из Двали приближались к тому месту, где стояла девушка. Почувствовав приближение левиафанов, девушка тут же воспользовалась всеми защитными заклинаниями, чтобы враги не учуяли её душу, и машинально схватилась за кинжал.  
«Левиафаны, что они тут забыли?», — задалась вопросом Китти. Она прислушалась к разговорам бандитов, как оказалось, они тоже ждут прибытия гравюры. Ну как же, левиафаны — верные прислужники сил тьмы, оставшиеся на планете Земля и каким-то чудом избежавшие кары богов. Поскольку защитные заклинания хорошо маскировали девушку, она могла спокойно связаться с хранилищем, что она и сделала.  
— Вацлав, это я, — связалась она с другом по инфолинку. -У нас проблемы нарисовались.  
— Что? Прибытие артефакта откладывается? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Нет, Двали здесь, похоже, им тоже нужен артефакт, — передала Китти.  
— Вот чёрт, немедленно возвращайся в хранилище, нужно обдумать план «Б».  
— Поняла тебя, сейчас только прикреплю шпиона к одному из Двали и вернусь, жаль, что не удастся перехватить артефакт сразу.  
— Пока ты шла на станцию Ружечка, со мной связался Куртис, он сказал, что на подходе, так что будем надеется на то, что он нас выручит.  
— Поняла, я возвращаюсь, конец связи, — улыбнулась Китти. Найдя стоящего в двух шагах от неё бандита из Двали, она мысленно произнесла заклинание, создав невидимого шпиона, и прикрепила его к спине бандита, а потом ушла со станции и направилась в сторону «Машины времени». Теперь, чтобы узнать, где он находится и что делает, достаточно связаться с невидимым шпионом. Назад она возвращалась тем же путём, которым вернулась обратно из фонда «Луна» и каким путём возвращаются в хранилище все его члены.  
— И в чём же заключается главная уловка дьявола? — спросил Вацлав, увидев подругу, подходящую к камере наблюдения.  
— В том, что он опережает нас, — печально ответила девушка.  
— Да брось ты, Кит, готов поспорить, что они сами не знают, как использовать этот артефакт, — сказал Вацлав, пропуская девушку внутрь хранилища.  
— Дай то боги, я почти его перехватила.  
— Пока они думают, мы можем продумать план перехвата, надеюсь, тебе удалось подсадить шпиона кому-нибудь из Двали?  
— Спрашиваешь тоже, — улыбнулась Китти, — моя магия настолько мощная, что и левиафан носу не подточит.  
— Ну значит… — Вацлав так и не договорил, тут у него замигал один из экранов наблюдения в хранилище, и охотница вместе с хранителем уставилась на монитор.  
— Это что? У нас незваные гости? Неужели я? — побеспокоилась девушка.  
— Нет, это датчик паранормальной активности сработал на нижнем уровне, — ответил Вацлав, ища, какой артефакт резонирует.  
— Это что значит? — не поняла Китти.  
— Какой-то артефакт или группа артефактов чувствует приближение зла и начинает источать свою силу. Всё, нашёл. Ох. Не к добру это.  
— Постой, я знаю его, это же Дымящееся зеркало, помнится, мы вместе за ним охотились.  
— Да, я помню те славные деньки, ведь я тебя обучал всем премудростям, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— И кого оно чувствует? Рядом с «Машиной времени» много нечисти проходило, но такого не было.  
— Кого-то очень сильного. Ух, хорошо, что Куртис на подходе, с двумя охотниками охранять артефакты куда лучше, — сказал Вацлав.

***

С помощью магического шпиона Китти удалось узнать, где сейчас находится не только его носитель, но и артефакт. Двали отвезли его в старый заброшенный театр и отдали человеку по имени Радич Николадзе, по крайней мере, так девушка услышала имя их главаря, после чего она сообщила другу местонахождение артефакта.

— Вот чёрт, — выругался Вацлав. — Я знаю Радича.  
— Да, и что ты у него делал, надеюсь не пытался что-нибудь стащить? У тебя нет защитной магии, она только у охотников.  
— Нет, я слежу за его аугментированной ногой, и кое-какая защитная магия у меня есть, моя душа закалена полностью и ни одно зло туда не проникнет.  
— Если ты собираешься идти туда за артефактом, то я тебя не пущу, слишком опасно.  
— Хочешь сама туда пойти? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав.  
— Другого выхода нет, чем быстрее я его перехвачу, тем лучше для нас и для мира, отстрочим приближение конца света.  
— Как твой наставник, я тебе запрещаю, — запротестовал Вацлав.  
— Наставник, говоришь, мы же одногодки, так что ты не можешь мне что-то запретить.  
— Но, Китти, ты не сможешь спрятать себя в месте, полном левиафанов.  
— Я уже неоднократно пробиралась в гнездо нечисти и никто ещё меня не заметил, к тому же я приду под другой личиной и попытаюсь перекупить артефакт, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Хорошо, только будь осторожна, и свяжись со мной, как только выберешься оттуда.  
— Обещаю.  
Вацлав подобрал для Китти идеальную маскировку в виде жены одного из бандитов Двали, поскольку её муж давно отсутствовал, то вряд ли кому-нибудь из них или Радичу удастся распознать подвох, после чего Вацлав сделал для подруги поддельный пропуск, и Китти легко перевоплотилось в Нино Китнадзе — жену отсутствующего бандита.  
— Идеально, тут даже комар носа не подточит, — облизывая пересохшие губы, улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— На всякий случай захвачу свой кинжал, а так прикрою свою душу защитой, — сказала Китти и, выйдя из «Машины времени», направилась к театру Двали.


	5. Игры с огнём. Часть 2

К театру практически невозможно было пробраться, так как туда слетелись Двали не только из Праги, но и из других стран. Они словно чувствовали, что сюда привезут один из мощнейших артефактов, когда-либо существовавший на земле. На этот слёт левиафаны явились не одни, а со своими спутницами, несчастными женщинами, на чьих душах паразитируют личинки этой нечисти, несчастные практически стали марионетками левиафанов и освободить их можно, только убив всех распространителей этой нечисти. Проще говоря — убей главу, и банда развалится.  
«Сюда бы охотников прислать», — думала Китти, идя вслед за одним из Двали со своей спутницей.  
— Госпожа Китнадзе, вы одна?! — удивился один из Двали, увидев красивую грузинскую женщину, пришедшую в театр в одиночку.  
— Мой муж слегка приболел и прислал меня вместо себя, — ответила Китти, не сводя глаз с встречающего. К счастью девушки, левиафаны не способны распознать охотника под маской, поэтому она может не волноваться за то, что её раскроют.  
— Здоровья ему, прошу, проходите, для вас приготовлено специальное место, — улыбнулся бандит и вежливо махнул рукой, приглашая войти.  
Народ уже собрался в театре. Китти прислушалась к разговорам и попыталась узнать, о чём разговаривают бандиты из Двали друг с другом. Им интересно было понять, зачем их всех здесь собрали и по какому поводу. Похоже, никто из них и знать не знает о том, что сюда привезли один из мощнейших артефактов. Китти внимательно присматривалась ко всем присутствующим и одновременно смотрела на второй этаж, ожидая, что сам Радич Николадзе спустится вниз и пригласит всех на сцену. Тут краем глаза девушка обратила внимание на человека, стоящего почти напротив неё и безучастно смотрящего куда-то вдаль.  
«Не может быть, Куртис? Вполне похвально заявиться охотнику в логово нечисти», — улыбнулась про себя Китти и стала смотреть в сторону коллеги. Двали проходили мимо охотника и не обращали на него внимания, словно его и нет — он находился под действием заклинания отвода глаз, достаточно мощным, чтобы пробраться в логово одного из левиафонов и не беспокоиться, что тебя рассекретят.  
«Довольно мощная защита, даже подберись ты близко к левиафану, он и носом не поведёт и не учует твоё присутствие. А это что? Диски Реза? И пистолет, собранный по собственным чертежам, а на ноге один из кинжалов Шард? Ты определённо один из самых сильных охотников», — думала Китти, не отрывая глаз от Куртиса. Парень тем временем перестал смотреть в никуда и перевёл взгляд на стоящую возле стены женщину, а точнее, девушку, которая пряталась под маской Нино Китнадзе. Он, похоже, распознал скрытую под этой личиной коллегу и смело направился к ней. Китти пришлось тоже применить заклинание отвода глаз, чтобы не привлекать к себе и коллеге внимание.  
— А ты время зря не теряешь, сразу за дело, — сказала девушка Куртису.  
— Не люблю сидеть без дела, — подмигнул охотник и добавил. — У тебя мощная маскировка, кто был твоим наставником?  
— А ты разве не знаешь? Ты же с ним разговаривал, я видела.  
— Милая, я разговаривал со множеством охотников и хранителей, всех и не упомнишь.  
— Дерек Рэйн, — заявила Китти.  
— Оно видно, так мастерски владеть искусством камуфляжа, — улыбнулся парень.  
Китти поинтересовалась у коллеги, зачем он пришёл в театр, полный левиафанов, ведь в одиночку охотиться на нечисть опасное дело. Куртис ответил, что он прибыл сюда за гравюрой Обскура.  
— Как ни странно, но мне тоже нужен этот артефакт, — ухмыльнулась девушка. — Заполучить его на станции не удалось, и теперь необходимо перехватить его и отнести в хранилище.  
— Я в помощь, — улыбнулся Куртис снова. — Прибыл по обмену и узнал от Вацлава об этом артефакте.  
— У меня есть план, я выкраду его прямо из-под носа Радича, и он даже не догадается, что его обставили.  
— И как ты собираешься это сделать? — нахмурился Куртис.  
— Похоже, он собирается представить этот артефакт всем присутствующим здесь, вот только не знаю, будет ли он демонстрировать его собравшимся или нет.  
— И тут ты собираешься выкрасть прямо из-под носа, — улыбнулся парень. — А ты рисковая девушка.  
— Приходится рисковать, когда на кону судьба всего человечества, сам знаешь, что…  
— Да, до парада планет остаётся всего две недели, а нечисть, оставшаяся на земле, пытается открыть врата, ведущие в мир тьмы и выпустить оттуда своих собратьев. Ты же знаешь, зачем левиафанам нужна эта гравюра?  
— Да, для того, чтобы разбудить того, кто не должен просыпаться, — ответила девушка.

***

Поговорив с Китти, Куртис понял, что его коллеге помощь не нужна и она самостоятельно справится с задачей по перехвату артефакта. Перед тем как покинуть театр, он сказал девушке, что будет ждать её возле театра, и как только она выбежит из здания, он тут же на мотоцикле доставит её до «Машины времени». Китти вновь осталась одна. Проследив за коллегой до двери, она сняла с себя заклинание отвода глаз и стала ждать появления Радича Николадзе. Как ни странно, глава пражского отделения Двали пригласил всех на спектакль, похоже, он и не собирается представлять всем артефакт, что усложняет дело.  
— Мадам Китнадзе, позвольте проводить вас до вашей ложи, — улыбаясь, сказал Радич. Идти под ручку с левиафаном противно, но Китти решила не отказываться и приняла ухаживание бандита.  
«У Ваца и правда крепкий щит, а иначе бы он побоялся ремонтировать протез этого левиафана. Даже я чувствую его тёмную ауру», — думала Китти, идя вместе с Радичем к своей ложе.  
— Прошу, — сказал Радич, отодвигая для девушки стул.  
— Премного благодарна, — подыгрывая, улыбнулась Китти.  
Пока напрягаться не стоит, глава Двали сегодня в хорошем настроении, а это значит, его легко можно уговорить отдать гравюру. А пока девушка, взяв в руки бинокль, смотрела со своей ложи на оперную певицу, поющую на сцене. Все остальные Двали сидели не только в своих ложах, но и на первых местах.

«Нужно продумать план побега, на всякий случай. Как только я отсюда убегу, Куртис довезёт меня до «Машины времени», — думала Китти, осматривая зал. Тут мысли девушки прервал чей-то грубоватый голос. Она оглянулась, за её спиной стоял ещё один левиафан — Отар Ботковели Она прекрасно знала заместителя главы Двали, а также знала, что у него есть тёрки с боссом.  
— Что вам нужно, Ботковели? Вы же знаете, что я не разговариваю с низшими по званию, — ехидно бросила Китти.  
— Даже если у низшего по званию есть это? — спросил Отар и попросил свою шестёрку открыть кейс. В нём оказалась та самая гравюра, за которой охотятся не только Двали, но и хранители.  
\- Как? Как она к вам попала?  
— Скажем так, босс поручил мне за ним присматривать.  
— Вот оно что, — невозмутимо сказала девушка. — И что вы хотите от меня?  
— Скажем так, я отдам вам этот артефакт, если вы предложите мне защиту.  
— От кого, от нашего босса? Да он вас в клочья разорвёт.  
— Не разорвёт, если получу ваш протекторат.  
Китти не могла сделать выбор, так как она не настоящая Нино Китнадзе, а настоящая и знать не знает про то, что её копия сейчас разговаривает с заместителем главы пражского отделения Двали. Ей пришлось резко менять ход событий, воспользовавшись временным замешательством Отара, она выхватила из кейса гравюру и, спрятав её под платьем, перепрыгнула через балкон. Благодаря достаточно большой гардине, она легко спрыгнула вниз, вызвав у зрителей восторг и удивление у Двали.  
— Схватить её живо! — услышала она голос Отара Ботковели за спиной. Как только она покинула театр, она вновь превратилась в Китти Мортон и совершенно спокойно села на мотоцикл ждавшего её Куртиса.  
— Ну как всё прошло? — спросил Трент, когда они отъехали от театра.  
— Пришлось импровизировать, — ответила девушка.  
— В смысле?  
— Заместитель Радича решил рыть под босса, и он предложил мне гравюру в обмен на защиту господина Китнадзе.  
— Надеюсь, ты ему это не предложила, — ухмыльнулся Куртис.  
— Естественно, нет, я просто перехватила гравюру, пока он был в замешательстве, и выбежала из театра. В любом случае, теперь они ищут не Китти Мортон, а Нино Китнадзе, — едва заметно улыбнулась Китти.  
— Замешательство в кругах левиафанов сыграет охотникам на руку. Ты и правда многому научилась, это похвально.  
— Куртис, как хорошо, что ты здесь, скоро ещё одна нечисть прибудет в Прагу, — сообщила девушка.  
— Думаешь?  
— Да, Дымящееся зеркало стало излучать тёмную ауру.  
— Это плохо, знаешь кто сюда прибудет?  
— Пока нет, Вацлав сейчас пытается установить, кого ждёт этот артефакт, — ответила девушка


End file.
